Butterflies
by Tigger-Bonet
Summary: Edd and Kevin have a fluttering moment. 2nd entry in my 10 Day Writing Challenge!


l0 Day Writing Challenge, Day 2

Topic: Kiss

KevEdd, OOC, Fluff

Hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: Nope, they aren't mine….

"Oh come on Double D, you just have to come!" Nazz clearly wasn't taking 'No' for an answer. The blonde girl crossed her arms and set her best stony look upon the nerd. "Besides," she said, "I've already invited the other Eds and even managed to get you an outfit." At that, she knew she had won. Everyone knew that Nazz had superb fashion sense and above all, Double D liked to look good. "Well I suppose," Double D began," that it wouldn't hurt if I stopped by momentarily. Especially since you went out of your way and bought me clothes again." Nazz smiled. She and Edd had gotten close over last two years. Now as they started their junior year at Peach Creek High, the cheerleader and the nerd had become veritable best friends. They could often be seen walking arm in arm through the crowded hallways, chattering away at whatever the latest piece of gossip was. Nazz was Captain of the Varsity cheer squad, seeing as there were no senior cheerleaders. Edd on the other hand, had become Captain of the Debate club, Mathletes, Chemistry club, and even a member of the swim team. The two were quite an impressive pair. "Thanks Edd, you won't regret this," assured Nazz. Edd rolled his eyes and blew at the strand of black hair in his eyes. "Don't be like that," scoffed the blonde. The pair both chuckled and then separated to go to their respective classes.

Edd's teacher droned on in the most boring tone he had ever imagined hearing. "This is highly unacceptable," thought the nerd, "How can one expect students to learn anything in this environment. I'm so pleased that I covered this section when I did last night's homework." Smiling to himself, he pulled out his cell phone and sent a text:

To Nazz: Hey blondie!

A second later his phone reverberated with a reply.

Nazz: Wassup?

To Nazz: Not much. Completely unenthused with the teaching style I'm encountering today.

After a few moments, his reply came in.

Nazz: What?! The great Eddward is bored in class? I can't believe it.

Edd was about to reply back when he was hit in the shoulder by something light. A small paper ball fell down into his lap. As he read the crumpled up message, he couldn't help but smile. "You're looking damn good today Double D. I think I like you in purple." It was from Kevin, who sat directly behind him. A few weeks ago, the star jock had started a courtship of sorts with the academically inclined boy, sending him notes and even eating lunch with him on occasion. Although the two had yet to exchange numbers or even attempt to speak outside out of school, Edd felt special. Not many had what it takes to attract Kevin Barr and to have his attention almost singularly was a great feat. Edd thought for a second and the responded. "Why thank you Kevin. I have to admit you look dashing as well. The forest green you have on compliments your eyes. I hope you are having a wonderful day so far handsome." The nerd turned around and placed the note on Kevin's desk, giving him a wink and a small smile. Kevin licked his lips subtly and the butterflies in Edd's stomach dismounted and took flight. Quickly turning back around, he listened to the drones of the teacher for a few more seconds before the note was launched back into his shoulder. Picking it up, he heard the teacher perk up. "Yes Mr. Barr, how can I help you," asked the teacher. "Mr. Tyler may I be excused to go to the restroom?" Kevin was granted permission and as he passed Edd's desk, he lightly bumped the desk with his hip. Edd shot him a questioning look and was rewarded with a wink from the redhead. Curiously, he surveyed the note again. "Meet me outside in the hallway please. I have something for you." Smiling to himself the nerd raised his hand and asked to be excused.

Walking out into the hallway, he saw the taller boy leaning up against a set of lockers. Kevin's face lit up as he saw the genius. Edd sauntered over to Kevin and leaned on the lockers next to him. "Okay, I'm here. You mentioned a gift?" Kevin chuckled and replied, "Patience nerd. I got you." Edd huffed and swatted his hair out of his eyes. "You are so cute when you're all flustered," teased Kevin. "Oh, you learned a new word," retorted the genius. Kevin's eyes bulged a little bit at the unexpected sass. Unconsciously biting his lip, he grunted in response. "So how come we don't do his more often," asked Edd. "Do what," inquired Kevin. Edd looked up and down the halls as if to demonstrate. Kevin smiled in understanding after a moment. "Oh I don't know," he started, "It always seems that you're so busy. I haven't been sure of the right way to ask you out." Edd's eyes began to water slightly at the confession. A small smile slipped across his lips and he looked up into the jock's eyes. "Oh my Kevin, I had no idea. You know, there's no time as good as the present," hinted Edd. A light crimson wave washed over Kevin's face as he looked down at the smaller boy's shining eyes. He brought his hand up and lightly caressed the genius boy's cheek. Edd's lips parted slightly as a sigh escaped them. Kevin looked radiant as the light from the window across the hall illuminated his green eyes. The butterflies in Edd's stomach were now stampeding. "Kevin," the smaller male stammered, "would you kiss me?" The football player smiled and leaned forward pressing their lips together in an innocent clash. The nerd's lips felt plump and soft and for lack of a better word, perfect. Kevin smiled into the kiss and flicked his tongue across the genius' lips in an effort to deepen their oral embrace. Edd consented and took Kevin's tongue in between his teeth lightly suckling it. Kevin tasted lightly of smoke and cinnamon from the gum he like to chew. Edd decided he couldn't get enough of this taste and then pushed his tongue up against the other's, tasting him. They continued in this way for a few more moments before Kevin broke the kiss. He stared down at Edd, lost in a hazy stupor. The shorter boy looked positively fragile, with his large shining blue eyes and rose tinted cheeks. The jock couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Kevin," Edd breathed, nuzzling the hand still on his cheek. "What are you doing this weekend, Edd? Would you like to go out somewhere? Maybe catch a movie or something," asked the redhead. Kevin had the perfect date idea planned and he knew the adorable genius would have an amazing time. "I would love to go out with you," responded Edd.


End file.
